PollDump 12 10 2011
PollDump_12_10_2011 More Endurance Run? 1 Yea 4 Nay 6 EVERYDAY'S GREAT AT YOUR JU NES Watch this? 4 yes 5 nope NOW THAT I HAVE MOD. IMMA WRITE. 1 DEAL WITH IT. 1 MORE DENSHI AS A MECHA MUSUME Choose your Musume. 3 Denshi - Heavy Long-Range Support. Effectively a small fortress. 2 Danielle Juel (DJ) - Heavy Melee Specialist. Well back to writing. Heres a recap. 3 You are Denshi. A mecha musume. 1 Having just received a SUPER PROTOTYPE, you are sent into a combat sorty. 1 Except the ENEMY IS ACTUALLY AN ALLY 4 WHAT A TWEEEEST 1 Yeah I'm gonna stop making fun of my own writing now. As you hover a fair distance away from your supposed ally, you scan her equipment up and down. Light gear with an insane amount of boosters and control surfaces. No feather units, either. Just a lot of knives, swords, and blades in general. Your receiver flares up, "Oi, why the hell do you know those signals?" 4 "Because we're on the same side?" 2 "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" "Well you arent broadcasting any of the secure designation confirmations over the secure channels. So why the hell shouldn't I just cut you down?" Now that you think about it, neither is she. Perhaps the prototypes simply didn't do active monitoring broadcasts. Of course, only someone within the Arch forces would even know about the secure channels. . . 1 "Chances are I'll shoot you down before you can close the distance." 1 "Neither are you." 4 "Command, can I get an identification on this unit's model?" "Nothing in our databases about it. It looks like a prototype unit. A lot like yours." You lower your hand just to notice the massive jump in energy readings from the unidentified unit. Its boosters were gaining power. Fast, "Well? Why shouldn't I cut you down?" 5 "Like I said, we're on the same side." 5 Doesn't look like she's reasoning. Shoot out her boosters. Lets try this AGAIN. 2 Talk your way out. 5 Shoot the bitch. No time for reasoning. Orders were to disable and capture if able. You raise the rifle and line it up with one of the large wing-like boosters. Just as you squeeze the trigger she bursts straight up, out of the line of fire immediately. Your round flies straight through air. "You know the problem with railguns? The generators light the hell up when you're about to fire." 4 Switch to one of the MGs. Gun her down. 0 Attempt to place as many shots as you can. 5 Release the swarm. Given her speed, you wouldnt have any time to place shots on her one she bee-lines you. Preemptively, you release the veritable swarm of Feathers. Their booster send them in crisscrossing trajectories before heading straight for your opponent who had already charged. You can just make up a look of surprise on her face right before the swarm closes in on her. 0 Watch the ensuing chaos. 1 Check the status of your unit while they finish her off. 5 Make the damn well sure they actually finish her off. Fourteen of these units would usually mean a death sentence to whoever they were sent against. Unfortunately, this was a prototype unit much like yours. A highly specialized one at that. Three of the feathers immediately go offline on your displays as you watched the bisected units fall in front of you. They were doing damage, but hell, the fact she could even just one at melee range scared you. 1 Turn the MGs on her. 4 While shes distracted. Called shot on her large boosters. 1 Do both. Leveling the rifle once again, you peer down the optics and prepare to fire. "Don't. . .think I don't see that!" her voice blares into your ear as you notice a knife flying straight at you. Great she can throw these things accurately too. 0 Dodge it. 3 Shoot it down, then shoot her. You were a good shot. Not that good though. The round overshoots quite readily, missing everything, especially the knife. It slams into your optics, rendering the damned thing useless as a ranged weapon now. Two more feathers are cut down in the interim. . . 3 Just turn the MGs on her. 1 Ironsights time. 1 Command the feathers yourself. Twin-linked MGs on either hanger. Four barrels in total. Thats a lot of bullets flying through the air at once. Commanding the feathers to clear a space, you direct the MGs downrange and let loose. "You have GOT to be shitti-" Her radio clatter ends abruptly as the bullets pound into her armor and shields. 2 Continue fire. 3 "You ready to give up now? I can still command the feathers manually." The MGs wind down, barrels smoking. She had directed the boosters in front of her to act as impromptu shields destroying them functionally. Her actual units themselves weren't looking much better. Giving a death glare, she scans the Feather infested area in front of her before finally holstering her blades in resignation, "Fine. . .you win." 4 "Alright. Who are you?" 0 "What unit do you come from?" 0 "Come with me then. You have a new 'home'. Don't make me force you along." "Danielle Jahosky. Sergeant First Class. Considering you actually didn't kill me, I'm guessing that you're not here to actually kill me. Not that you'll get any useful information out of me, coward." 2 "Coward?" 0 "Weren't you the one who lost?" 1 Knock her out already and just take her to command. "Yeah, hiding relying on these automated pieces of shit right here! I'd say that makes you a coward. At least I have the balls to charge up with nothing but a sword!" She waves her hands around at the still orbiting mass of Feathers around her. 0 ". . .You know we've been using guns and drones for decades now. . ." 4 "So, you're suicidal. Got it." 0 "Uh huh." Knock her out. Suddenly, a nuke hit. 0 That's how we do it round these parts 6 DJ, go die. What are we doing for the rest of the night? 0 You owe us Madoka, Khaaaan. 0 You owe us the VN in which BAD ENDS EVERYWHERE. What are we doing for the rest of the night? 3 You owe us Madoka, Khaaaan. 4 You owe us the VN in which BAD ENDS EVERYWHERE. 2 Stay the course, I don't need your shit. Do both? 3 Fuck year 2 Khaaaan can't into multitasking Madoka after McRoll, in conjunction with VN 5 Get yer body ready. 0 :3 You're at a sidewalk. It feels like a normal day. The sky is overcast, but it's not too bad. There are many people around the city today. On the four-way street, you wait for the light to turn green so that you can walk across it. As light turns green, you notice a little girl in a frilly dark clothing. "Take my hand," she says. 0 Take her hand. 0 "Why?" 3 Ignore it and walk on You ignore it and walk on. From the distance, you hear her say, "You shouldn't have done that." Suddenly, you feel a cold breeze, and see yourself facing... your doppelganger. Before you could hide your surprise, you disintegrate into thin air. 1 BAD END 3 Reload 0 Quit You're at a sidewalk. It feels like a normal day. The sky is overcast, but it's not too bad. There are many people around the city today. On the four-way street, you wait for the light to turn green so that you can walk across it. As light turns green, you notice a little girl in a frilly dark clothing. "Take my hand," she says. 0 Take her ahnd 3 "Why?" 0 Ignore it and walk on "There's no time to explain. You'll take my hand... if you want to live." For a little girl, she sounds... serious? 3 Take her hand 1 Ignore it and walk on Feeling uneasy, you take her hand. For a second, you see her lips move--and realize that everyone around you are flickering. You feel a cold breeze, which you swear came from the little girl. "You're safe." 0 "Er... thanks?" 3 "I did not ask for this." 0 "Well, I have places to go, so..." "Of course you didnt, Anon-san," she said. Did... did she call you by your name? You do not recognize this girl. "But that's how it is. And you'll accompany me, or..." she grins, "...else." 1 "...else?" 3 "Fuck your shit; I don't deal with crazy loli." "Do as you wish. I could always find other... companions," and before you know it, the girl disappeared, as though out of thin air. Thinking of the whole thing as nothing more than peculiarity, you walk off into the cafe--to find your doppelganger. "You should've listened--Anon-kun," is the last thing you hear before you disintegrated. 0 BAD END 4 Retry 0 Quit "Of course you didnt, Anon-san," she said. Did... did she call you by your name? You do not recognize this girl. "But that's how it is. And you'll accompany me, or..." she grins, "...else." 3 "...else?" 2 "Fuck your shit; I don't deal with crazy loli." "Let me just say that... you will exist in this world. But it won't be you." She doesn't let go of her hand, and starts leading you away from the four-way. "You might have seen what just happened when you held my hand. People were flickering. That was them meeting their other self and going... poof." 0 "I find that hard to believe." 3 "It was obvious that you could save others. Why me?" She grins again--it's not of your normal little girl's smile. "I feel that you have... potential. Now... I ask you this: would you like to... accompany me while the rest of the world falls apart?" 0 "Nope." 5 "You say it like I have a choice in the matter." "Just as expected--you're sharp, ufufu." She takes her free hand into her dress, and takes out a button. "Wear this. This will not stop them from coming after you, but it'll buy you time." 3 "So, I'm basically helpless without you around?" 1 "So what's going on, exactly?" 0 "Is there any way to stop this?" "Bingo." She continues to lead you on. "Oh, and another thing... despite what it looks like, I'm not... invincible. Try not to die, Anon-kun." 1 "Fuck this shit, then; I'd like to try my luck." 4 "So what can we do to keep from disappearing?" "Nothing. This is just the beginning; after they are done taking over enough people, they'll disappear, leaving an empty city behind. You just need to sit tight--at least until you see nobody left on the streets anymore." 2 "And how long does that take?" 0 "It sounds like you've been through this before." "Three days. And you can never stand still... they will find you if you do. I'd know... ufufu. Now," she turns around, looking at you. "I'll give you a choice; you can choose to stay safe, or live dangerously. What'll it be?" 0 Stay safe 2 Live dangerously "...indeed? Interesting," she pulls your hand and brings her face close to yours. "So, are you out for blood? Then let's go hunting." She mutters something, which causes a briefcase to appear, and grabs a goggle and a katana out of it. "Wear it; you'll see something... interesting." 0 Wear it. 2 "Are you coming onto me?" 3 Stab her with katana. "Ku--!" She looks surprised. "Indeed? After I save you from a certain doom, this is what you do to me? It's... such a shame..." She falls. 4 Try to dead loli 0 Take the katana and run 0 Maybe you should try the goggles Her body is still warm. You pull the katana out of her, and decide to go for the hot dickings. You decide to be lazy and go for the katana hole. As you're busy with your... business, her face blurs, replaced by yours. Suddenly you are looking at her, with unharmed body, while you fall onto the floor with a deep gash on your body with a jizz coming out of it... 0 BAD END 2 Retry 0 Quit "...indeed? Interesting," she pulls your hand and brings her face close to yours. "So, are you out for blood? Then let's go hunting." She mutters something, which causes a briefcase to appear, and grabs a goggle and a katana out of it. "Wear it; you'll see something... interesting." 1 Wear it. 1 "Are you coming onto me?" 4 Stab her with katana "Ku--!" She looks surprised. "Indeed? After I save you from a certain doom, this is what you do to me? It's... such a shame..." She falls. 1 Try to dead loli 0 Take the katana and run 3 Maybe you should try the goggles You try the goggles on. It seems to do nothing--then you look around and realize that many of the people here have a yellow aura around them--and there were some yellow outlines roaming about. One of them approaches you-- 0 It's nothing. Ignore and try to dead loli 4 Swing the katana at it 0 Run like a motherfucker Surprisingly--katana does nothing. It fazes the yellow outline for a little bit, but it seems that it won't be able to cut what is not already there. Suddenly, your face appears at the top of the outline. "Surprise," it said. 0 BAD END 3 Retry 1 Quit "...indeed? Interesting," she pulls your hand and brings her face close to yours. "So, are you out for blood? Then let's go hunting." She mutters something, which causes a briefcase to appear, and grabs a goggle and a katana out of it. "Wear it; you'll see something... interesting." 1 Wear it. 4 "Are yo coming onto me?" 3 Stab loli with katana "I wonder, Anon-kun... What do you think?" She grabs your hand and places it on her crotch. "Does this excite you, now? This'll be yours... should you live through this. Now... put on your goggles and let's do something exciting." 6 Do as she says 3 Stab loli with katana You try the goggles on. It seems to do nothing--then you look around and realize that many of the people here have a yellow aura around them--and there were some yellow outlines roaming about. "You see the yellow outlines walking about? Those are interdimensional figures that are taking over. Kill it with a katana." 1 "I don't think I can do this." 4 "LEEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIINS" With a battlecry, you dash off to slash the first yellow figure you see. Being a crowded city, you had no trouble finding targets. "Try not to stray too far, as you won't be able to fight off anything if you're too far from me." 4 Stick close to the loli 0 Fuck it, I can totally pull off the Dynasty Warrior shit here. You decide to stick close to the loli, not do dumb shit. "Even with the power... that I've given you, you aren't... going nuts? That's not my definition of 'living dangerously'... Anon-kun." She disappears from the sight. The yellow outlines start to approach you, and while your katana stops the people with yellow outlines, you cannot stop those that do not have a shape yet... 2 BAD END 2 Retry 0 Quit You try the goggles on. It seems to do nothing--then you look around and realize that many of the people here have a yellow aura around them--and there were some yellow outlines roaming about. "You see the yellow outlines walking about? Those are interdimensional figures that are taking over. Kill it with a katana." 3 "I never asked for this." 0 "LEEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIINS" "Problem, Anon-san?" She grins. "Show me what you can do with this--" she throws you a katana-- "and we'll go from there." 0 Run around town like a fucking Lu Bu with a katana 0 Try to be discreet and roam the back alleys 3 Get behind loli and follow her around You decide to follow her around town. The loli is flawless with her rapier. "Even with the power... that I've given you, you aren't... going nuts? That's not my definition of 'living dangerously'... Anon-kun." She disappears from the sight. The yellow outlines start to approach you, and while your katana stops the people with yellow outlines, you cannot stop those that do not have a shape yet... 0 BAD END 3 Retry 0 Quit You try the goggles on. It seems to do nothing--then you look around and realize that many of the people here have a yellow aura around them--and there were some yellow outlines roaming about. "You see the yellow outlines walking about? Those are interdimensional figures that are taking over. Kill it with a katana." 0 "I never asked for this." 3 "LEEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIINS" With a battlecry, you dash off to slash the first yellow figure you see. Being a crowded city, you had no trouble finding targets. "Try not to stray too far, as you won't be able to fight off anything if you're too far from me." 1 Stick close to the loli 2 Fuck it, I can totally pull off the Dynasty Warrior shit here. You decide to go full retard, hoping that loli can keep up. And keep up she did; you could hear her rapier swing as they went for the person after person. "You're keeping up very well... just as expected," she said. 0 "You wished to live dangerously." 2 "Need more souls." "...Perhaps keeping up TOO well." She seems to start to tire before you; the sight of blood and shapeless figures falling apart continues to fuel you. "Let's... take a break there," she points to an empty building. 0 "NO. NEED. MORE. SOULS." 3 Comply You follow her into the building, and the door closes behind you. She mutters something inaudibly, and you feel the cold breeze once again. "Now..." she comes closer to you. "you're the first one that has kept up with me. Perhaps a little... prize is in order." She grabs your hand and places it on her chest. "Will you take it?" 2 "Yes." 1 "SOULS" "It has been decided, then." She pulls you down once again, and gives you a kiss. What comes after is up to your imagination. 1 Time's up! 2 End?